Final Moments of Albus Dumbledore
by blue eyed snitch
Summary: One-Shot Title says it all.


The Final Moments of Albus Dumbledore.

Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to JK Rowling 'nuff said.

A/N: Ok this is a plot bunny that wouldn't leave me alone had to get it off of my chest. Not well written or edited but I'm putting it out there so it's out of my head.

Dumbledore smiled sadly at Harry Potter's retreating form, seeing the boys body vanish into thin air with a swish of his invisibility cloak.

_If the boy only knew how special that cloak really is. _Thought Dumbledore before he raised his wand petrifying the boy just as Harry was about to go down the stairs. Another flick of his wand and Harry was softly pushed to a dark corner of the Astronomy tower.

Harry stared at the Headmaster for a second before he heard a door from below clang open as it hit the tower wall. Hurried footsteps, graceless and desperate, echoed on the stairs.

Harry struggled against the spell that held him bound straining to overpower it but to no avail. The petrifying spell cast by one of the greatest wizard to have ever lived was nigh impossible to break free of.

So in silence both Albus Dumbledore and Harry Potter watched as Draco Malfoy burst out of the doorway and onto the dais of the tower. Behind the boy came nine black cloaked Death Eaters, some wearing masks others mostly the ones that were escaped convicts had discarded their masks.

Draco's wand was leveled straight at Dumbledore.

"Expelliarmus!" The boy shouted!

Albus watched impassively as the Elder Wand, the Death Stick, sailed through the air to land at Draco's feet. For the first time in almost fifty years the Deathly Hollow had a new owner.

Bellatrix Lestrange cackled in glee that the Albus Dumbledore now stood before the Death Eaters completely disarmed and vulnerable and the honor of killing him was left to her nephew, Draco.

"Do it Draco! Kill the Mudblood Loving Fool!" She shrieked.

Dumbledore's eyes shifted to meet Harry's in the last effort to say he was sorry and good-bye. His years of study in magic allowing him to see Harry through the invisibility cloak.

Harry Potter wore a torn expression on his face a myriad of feelings. Anger, confusion, worry, sorrow, and betrayal. Albus saw all of these and more as the Death Eaters urged Draco to take Dumbledore's life.

_I'm sorry my boy, I failed. You must carry on._

"What's wrong Old Man? Nothing to say before you die" cackled Bellatrix. "not even trying to save us from the evil path we walk?"

Dumbledore could feel the poison running through his body and knew he would not be able to make it to Severus in time to administer the counter potion.

_The least I can do is lighten the load for Harry._

Dumbledore's wand, his wand the one that had chosen him when he was 11 years old fell from the wrist holster that it had rested in for the last half century.

Though it cost him precious energy Dumbledore stood erect his garish robes of twinkling and shooting stars vanishing to reveal what a younger Dumbledore had worn the day he had defeated Gellert Grindelwald.

The Death Eaters had a split second to gape at the myth like persona transformed before them, clad in the blackest dragon hide armor his long white hair flowing around him as an impressive blue aura of crackling energy swirled in the air.

Spells flashed from Dumbledore's wand like Zeus' lightning, wandlessly summoning the Elder Wand back to him.

Harry Potter watched as two Death Eaters were incenerated before they even knew what was happening. The remaining seven began to desperately fight the near god-like figure before them as Draco Malfoy ducked behind a pillar almost crying in his failure.

Dumbledore knew with the poison coursing through him that he was living on borrowed time using this much magic. He only needed a few more seconds.

Death Eater after Death Eater fell until only Bellatrix and Fenrir Greyback remained. With a growl Greyback rushed determined to throw the Old Man from the tower. Instead he was met with a cutting curse the werewolf's head rolled to a stop next to Draco.

Bellatrix didn't last much longer. In her desperate frenzy she left herself terribly open as she through a multitude of dark curses at Dumbledore. She fell back against Dumbldore's onslaught of spells her hands flailing wide only to grab a screaming Draco Malfoy.

She pulled her own nephew in front of her shielding her body with his, her wand aimed at Dumbledore as the Old Man hesitated upon seeing one of his wayward students. His hesitation didn't give Bellatrix and opening but his spell did as it ripped through Draco's chest and into her killing them both instantly.

Dumbledore's aura flickered weakly as the great wizard fell to his knees tears streaming down his face as he had just had to kill 10 of his students.

Harry felt the petrification fade and he ran over to Dumbledore only to catch the old wizard as he collapsed to the ground in a fit of coughing.

"Sir we can still help you. I'll fetch Snape." Harry said still dazed at the display of magic he had just witnessed. Harry stood to go find Snape but Dumbledore grabbed his arm.

"No Harry it is my time. Time for my next great adventure." A fit of coughing stopped him from talking for a minute while he still held onto Harry's wrist.

Dumbledore's other hand came up to rest over Harry's heart.

"I'm sorry Harry but you must continue without me." Dumbledore patted Harry's chest before laying back completely staring up into the starry night.

Tears streamed down Harry's cheeks as he saw Dumbledore's eyes cloud over and heard the Headmaster whisper his last word.

"Ariana"


End file.
